1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fairing device for motorcycles. More particularly, the invention relates to a fairing device for motorcycles which includes a pair of right and left turn indicator units.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A fairing device for motorcycles having a pair of right and left turn indicator units is known. Such a conventional fairing device for motorcycles is mounted to the front portion of a motorcycle vehicle body so as to shield the rider(s) from the wind and to enhance air flow distribution, and covers the vehicle front portion. Such a conventional fairing has been somewhat aesthetically useful in improving the external appearance of motorcycles, for example, by incorporating a headlight in a front end of the fairing device or by surrounding the meter unit disposed in front of a handlebar. However, the conventional fairing device still remains unsatisfactory from the standpoint of external appearance inasmuch as, for example, the harness of the lamp disposed within each turn indicator unit is exposed to the exterior. In addition, when replacing the lamp it is necessary to remove the lens of the turn indicator unit, and thus the conventional fairing device is also not considered satisfactory from the standpoint of maintenance.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, and in consideration of the multi-functionality required of the fairing device, there has been considerable room for improvement of the conventional fairing device.
The present invention effectively overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks attendant the conventional fairing device, and provides a fairing device for motorcycles which is improved with respect to various characteristics such as aesthetic appearance, ease of maintenance, and wind shielding capability.